


All I Think About

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: In A World Without You [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Learning how to deal with superhero powers, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Acts Like a Bug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Has Siblings, Peacock Emilie Agreste, Slice of Life, The Lila Roleplayer is Not Welcome Here, story rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Tikki and Plagg could only warn their new charges about what being Ladybug and Chat Noir meant. They couldn’t warn about the dangers of trying to balance being a hero and everyday teenager, nor could they warn about the consequences of being found out. Well, they could and did warn them, but they didn’t expect for both of them to somehow slip up to one another. No other Ladybug or Chat had done so before. Then again, no other Ladybug and Chat were Soulmates.Funny how fate works, no?OrIn which Marinette’s and Adrien’s struggles on how they became proficient at keeping their powers and enhancements under wraps while doing their best to survive high school until an akumatized librarian indirectly makes Ladybug’s disguise drop first.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Kagami Tsurugi/Original Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: In A World Without You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615846
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this story is back! I've been rewriting it since chapter 6 dropped and while I've been having issues irl that's prevented me from writing, I'm happy to say that the Opening and Chapter 1 are ready to post!

_ Soulmates are weird _ , she thought, watching as her parents happily danced around one another as they set up the table for the event being hosted. At six, she thought she had a pretty good grasp of what was right and wrong, despite what her brother said.

One thing right:  _ Soulmarks appear at 13 _ . She had seven years to go, but if she was being honest, she could wait.

One thing wrong:  _ Once you have your Mark, any previous relationship, platonic or not, doesn’t matter _ . She’d  _ never _ want to end up with someone who hurt her like Chloe does.

One thing right:  _ Your first words to your soulmate before your 13th birthday don’t matter _ . It was mainly how she was able to get around mumbling all the time; everyone assumed she’d just grow out of it.

One thing wrong:  _ Your Soulmate can be anyone _ . Mama said she met her father waaaaay before their respective 13th birthdays, as did everyone else. She was kind of hoping-

“Marinette, can you come here for a moment?” At her mother’s call, the bluenette stood and walked over to her parents, her father’s hands going to her shoulders as she stood in front of a blonde haired boy her age. “Marinette, this is Adrien. His parents are hosting the party.”

“It-it’s nice to me-meet you!” she stuttered out, grinning shyly, to which the boy responded in kind. The smile, not the sutter; it would’ve been too embarrassing to put two shy kids together, after all.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” he said, green eyes betraying his hesitance as he looked up to his mother.

“Adrien, why don’t you show Marinette around?” she said, making him perk up and offer his hand with a hopeful smile. “I need to talk to her brother about some things.”

She… kinda liked that look on his face.

* * *

“Maur, what’s the answer for number 28?”

There was no response, making Marinette look up with a frown, eyeing where her brother was playing with that peacock brooch Mde Agreste had given him. It had been about three months since the event, and she and Adrien ended up emailed each other a few times over the past few weeks rather than meeting up again. Though, it was mainly because her brother had been having issues focusing ever since, and everyone was worried for him.

“Hey, Maur!”

It took her getting up and walking over to him for the boy to realize she had been talking to him. “What’s up Mari?”

“I’ve been calling you for five minutes,” she told him. “You’ve been so distracted since you got that pin! Maman and Papa are worried, and I am too.” His face fell at this, and distantly, she noted there were tears in his eyes… just as her own stung, making her wipe her face. “Stupid head,” she mumbled.

“I-I… God, I’m so sorry Mari,” his tone twisted her heart, and she saw him… flinch? “I want to tell you but it… it’s easier if I don’t. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” she muttered, turning around and heading downstairs.

“ _ Maur, I know it hurts, but we can’t risk it. The stakes are too high. _ ” a new voice whispered just as the trapdoor closed.

* * *

Marinette stared at the little thing hovering in front of her in shock, unsure of what to make of the… bird? Maur was looking at her anxiously, fiddling with his fingers as her gaze darted between her twin and whatever the blue creature was.

“Maur, explain please?” she whispered.

“Marinette, this is Duusu; a fairy-like god creature called a kwami. He was given to me by Mde Agreste so that one day, if the Ladybug and Chat Miraculous came in play, I’d be able to help them.” He spoke nervously, but she knew his lying voice, and that  _ wasn’t _ his lying voice.

But his words didn’t make sense? “W-what are you  _ talking _ about?” the eight year old finally demanded. “ _ Kwamis? _ ”

“It’s easier if I show her,” The thing - kwami -  _ Duusu _ said, moving forward. Instinctively, she leaned back, blue eyes showing her fear and nervousness. “Please, do not fear me.”

“You can trust him Mari,” Maur added, quietly. “He won’t hurt you.”

“I…” the words caught in her throat before she swallowed thickly, but shifted closer towards Duusu. “Ok. Tell me everything you can about about Kwamis.”


	2. Chapter 1

Marinette stared at the little box in front of her, the innocent air masking the power in it, but she knew.

She  _ knew. _

At thirteen, it had been years since Maur and Duusu told her the truth, and it had been two years since Maur had gone to England for University courses; Maman and Papa had only let him go because Nino's older siblings and cousins had agreed to watch over him.

So, she took a deep breath, unsure of how to react.  _ Panicked _ , she thought to herself.  _ I should act panicked. I'm not supposed to know about kwamis just yet. _

* * *

_ Well hey there, nice of you to drop in _ .

_ Oh, sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. _

* * *

Adrien watched Ladybug's speech over twenty times that night, his arm tingling as he memorized her words.

He had met his soulmate, and he didn't know what to do.

His soulmate was his partner; his clumsy, beautiful, amazing partner, who  _ giggled  _ at his pun before trying to cover it up with a cough.

But on the other hand, there was Marinette, who's voice set his arm on fire. All he wanted to do was fix Chloe's prank, but she assumed he did it and now… now she hated him.  _ Hopefully _ , he thought,  _ she knows I was trying to help now. _

Looking back to his arm, he let out an odd noise, glancing back at his computer screen.

He wondered when he'd get to see Ladybug again…

* * *

"Tikki, what am I going to do?" She half wailed, the little red goddess hovering above her worriedly. "Chat Noir is my  _ soulmate! _ "

"It will be ok Marinette!" She said, dropping down and patting her holder's head. "While the previous Ladybugs and Chats were never soulmates, they still worked well together."

"But… you won't be really happy if you're not with your soulmate. Maman has that issue, even if she tries to hide it from me and Maur." She bit her lip and glanced at the blue and green half of the room. "I don't want to put him through that, but we can't reveal our identities!"

Tikki frowned before hugging the girl's cheek. "You'll be ok Marinette. I'm sure Plagg will guide Chat Noir like I'm guiding you."

* * *

Marinette groaned as the alarm went off once again, but she finally sat up and turned it off, rubbing her eyes as she glanced around the room, trying to figure out what was wrong. She almost couldn’t place it… until she did.

“Since when did I have a jewelry box?” she asked aloud before the events of the previous days rushed through her mind, making her freeze with her hand touching the lid. She had taken the earrings off after the second akuma, when it seemed like this “Chat Noir” seemed like he could handle it. They hadn’t made the same mistake and she ‘purified’ that weird butterfly before disappearing…

Could she really do this? Could she really be the new Ladybug?

“You don’t really have a say in the matter,” the little creature’s voice sudden squeaked out from her shoulder, making her jump. “The second you touched the Miraculous is the second that you were Enhanced. Even if you were to stop becoming Ladybug, you’d always be  _ Ladybug _ .” The teen sighed at that, opening the box to look at the earrings.

“What do you mean by Enhanced?” she finally asked.

* * *

Adrien yelped as he found himself once again tripping over his own feet, groaning as he barely managed to catch himself. “Plagg, what’s happening?”

“Oh, your body is just getting used to a new center of mass,” the kwami answered, sniffing the cheese the boy had asked for earlier. “It’s always funny to see the Chats fall those first few weeks.”

“But  _ why _ ?” he asked incredulously as he struggled to stand and not fall almost immediately, steadying himself on his desk. “I mean, I don’t have the ears or tail anymore, do I?” Oh god, he’d never be let out of the house! And even if he was, how would he explain it to his friends?

“Being a Miraculous Hero means you can’t be human, at least not 100% human. Once you’ve accepted your kwami and put on your Miraculous, you become Enhanced. Faster, smarter, stronger,  _ better _ than humans.” The teen looked at the other being, unsure what to feel.

“If my dad finds out I can’t walk properly, he’d never let me leave,” he groaned, hands going to where the cat ears had appeared just a day beforehand.  _ Cat ears… _ “Hey Plagg? Will I start showing any other, uh, cat tendencies?”

“You mean like purring and stuff?” the kwami asked, taking a bite of cheese. “The longer you are Chat Noir, yes.”

“How long will I be Chat Noir?” He huffed, slowly taking a step away from the desk.

“The last one stopped when he was 50,” Plagg answered, finishing off the last of that slice of cheese. “But back when we first started, it was until death.”

“Wait what? Really?” he asked, mentally backpedaling. “So we have retirement now?”

* * *

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say  _ retirement _ ,” Tikki corrected as Marinette raised another shaky hand, unsure if she should go any higher. She was full on Spiderman at this point, near the top of her room sticking to the wall.  _ Residue Ladybug _ , the kwami had informed her. She tuned back in as the creature explained some more. “You’d still be Enhanced, that’s something that’s permanent, but if the next Ladybug gets injured or is unable to act, you’d be called up as backup.”

“And the other one, the Chat Noir?” she asked, arms stretched out as she slowly stoon, her vertigo going all over the place. “Wow this is trippy.”

“Well, Chats tend to be a bit more reckless, especially if they’re a Noir. He could’ve been a Flamme or Roux! The last Chat we had as Or.”

“And what about Ladybug? Does she change a lot?” The teen asked before taking a step and tripping over a photo frame, falling back down to the floor.

“ _ Marienette, are you ok up there darling? _ ” Her mother’s voice called, making her squeak out.

“Mom and Dad can’t find out!” she whispered, mainly to herself. “I’m ok!” Scrambling up, she grabbed her bag and glanced at Tikki and the earrings beside her. “I guess… it wouldn’t hurt to wear them… just in case.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Enhancements begin to come to light...

She was doing her best to free run when she heard what sounded like a mugging in an ally. She stopped it almost immediately, but not before the thug stabbed her side and fled, the victim passing out a second later. She let her transformation drop as she let out a slow breath. “How could I be so stupid?” Marinette groaned, head hitting the brick wall in a dull pain as she slowly slid down in the alleyway, clutching her stomach. “Tikki… why isn’t the suit good against knives?”

“Because of your Enhancements!” The kwami answered, though it didn’t stop her from fretting over the girl. “One of them for all Miraculouses is Healing, though Ladybug and Chat are always faster than the others.” The teenager grimaced as she felt another sharp pain, but yet, as she lifted her hand, it was as if there had almost been no stab wound. Only a small scar.

“Huh… that’s really cool,” she mumbled, unsure if it was safe to stand. “Do you think Chat Noir knows about this?”

“Unless he was in dire need to know, no,”

* * *

“Nnng,” Adrien was _not_ having a good day. He slept in, somehow got kidnapped, got into a car crash and ejected into a random field -- oh! And the worst two parts! He missed school and couldn’t risk transforming into Char Noir! Well, three parts, he supposed, not wanting to glance down at his chest, where he could _feel_ the glass and wood chips in him. “P-Plagg?”

The cat kwami floated out, taking one look at his hero before his green eyes went wide and he dove down, tugging at one of the pieces of glass. “You got to get these out of you Adrien,”

“But I’ll bleed out,” he protested as the first piece of sharp glass was pulled, a sharp stinging sensation before the pain from the wound essentially fled. “What?”

“Pull the rest out!” Plagg snapped, and the blond started to do as instructed, grimacing and letting out very cat-like hisses as he did so. 

“Why am I not, y’know, dead?” he asked as the final piece was pulled out and, for the most part, he was healed. His poor shirt though…

“Enhanced Healing,” the kwami answered, thought tensely. “You’re too far from Paris for Adrien to make it there before the police find the crash site,”

“But not for Chat Noir?”

* * *

The whispers around school were impossible to ignore. Adrien Agreste had been kidnapped while on his way to school. The campus was on lock down, and as Marinette hid in the bathroom stall, she glanced at Tikki imploringly.

“Are you sure we can’t go look? I’m not asking because of my weird magnetization towards him; he’s a good guy Tikki! What if something happens to him and he gets akumatized?” The kwami hovered, looking as torn as she felt.

“I’m sure Chat Noir has it under control Marinette,” she said instead. “Ladybug can’t be seen coming from this school,” Marinette looked out the window, watching as a helicopter flew past before sighing.

“You’re right. I’m sure Chat Noir has it all covered.”

* * *

Chat Noir did _not_ have it covered.

With Plagg in the Miraculous, the teen was left to scramble a better way to run that didn’t involve him falling flat on his face. _If only Ladybug was here_ , he mused, once again taking off in a sprint, though his back kept trying to have him use his hands… _you are a cat are you not? They tend to have four legs to run with, not two_.

Letting instinct take over, he suddenly found himself stabilized, the leather tail behind him hitting bushes and trees, and he let a soft frown show at the realization that he could only just barely feel the tail as if it was another arm. Another thought entered his head; what if he tried running like this when he was Adrien and not Chat?

 _The press would just eat that right up_ , he thought with a snort, using a fallen tree as a springboard to jump over a small river. _Adrien Agreste Disowned After Running Around Like A Cat!_ Yeah, no he’d _never_ be able to do anything Chat Noir like around _anyone_.

* * *

Ladybug all but squealed as she felt her Yo-Yo wrap around her and pull her down, leaving her hanging. At least this time she wasn’t stuck to that obnoxious cat. “If it isn’t my Lady,” she closed her eyes and groaned. Of all the days to have bad luck, it had to be _now_? “You didn’t have to get all tangled up for this Chat to play with,”

“Just help me out of this,” she huffed, wincing as Chat Noir seemed to be unable to get enough of a grip of the string to loosen it.

“Whoa, this stuff is, like, sticking to you!” He commented, bracing himself against the lamppost and attempting to pull again.

“Where have you been?” She asked. “Have you found the Agreste boy?”

“Huh? Oh, yea he’s safe.” he answered. “Why is this so hard to pull off?!” He pulled, and yet, all that happened as that his grip slipped and he went tumbling a few feet away, making her giggle before she could stop it.

“Don’t try pulling from my face. I’ve been… sticky.”

“Hmph, at least you don’t have to run on four legs to be able to function,” he grumbled to her, using his staff to loosen the wire around her shoulders. She easily slipped out and called the Yo-Yo back, sparing Chat Noir a friendly _thank you_ grin.

“Gotta bug out now that the missing boy is safe.” she told him, motioning to her earrings, which had gone to four dots. “See you later Kitty!”

* * *

“Hey girl!” Marinette jolted from where she was sitting, looking up to see Alya walking towards her. “How are you?”

“I’m ok.” she answered. “Is Chloe giving you any trouble in your classes?”

“Pssh, no. She hasn’t done anything since we showed her at lunch we don’t mess around.” the redhead laughed, making the bluenette relax a little. “How’s your classes going so far?”

“Ok,” she answered with a yawn, having gotten little rest from the previous Akuma attack.

“Is the pretty boy giving you any issues?” She asked, making Marinette pause and then flush. While her and Adrien Agreste hadn’t gotten off to the best of starts during lunch time thanks to Chloe being a spoiled brat, she hoped that speed bump was in the past.

“Yeah, things are going great- they’re fine, we’re fine.” she mumbled.

The redhead blinked before leaning into her personal space. “Girl do you have a crush on him?!” she whispered.

“No,” she answered, but the other girl grinned widely. “Alya, _no_. I met my soulmate already and it’s not him.” The redhead leaned back, her brows furrowing.

“What? Seriously? I haven’t even met mine yet.” she pouted, making Marinette laugh. “So what’s his name then?” Ah, yes, panic, her old friend.

“I-I’m not allowed to say. He’s, uh… from a very famous family! If I say his name, someone might recognize it.” she stammered. Fortunately for her, the redhead accepted that answer and she made a mental note that the next time she met Chat for patrol, they had to talk about what to do when it came to dating while civilians. Alya’s eyebrows rose at this, but she looked like she accepted it.

“You’ll give me the deets, right?” she pestered, making her shrug. “Mari!”

“We haven’t really been able to talk much.” she said before grinning. “Otherwise, _yes_ , I would tell my best friend _everything_ , and I expect the same thing missy!”

“Aye aye, Captain!” The ombre haired girl gave a salute, making the bluenette laugh as they dug into their lunches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned something in chapter 1 I feel like I should point out: This was written before it was confirmed Plagg's Chosen was always a black cat, so I wrote that there could be orange/red/blue/tabby/"flamepoint" chats as well as the traditional Chat Noir, who tends to be more reckless than the others. In this AU, "Chat Blanc" was the chat that destroyed the Guardian Temple and before then, there had never been a Chat Blanc.
> 
> Warning! Season 3 spoilers below!
> 
> And, yes, the episode "Chat Blanc" WILL happen in this AU, if a little bit sooner than the Season 3 episodes, though the reason for his akumatization will be different than finding out Hawkmoth is his father and his mother is still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review telling me what you think or what might be next!


End file.
